


Together Forever

by dorky_hime



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sure that you’re happy now since both of you can finally be together again”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen_ai3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mugen_ai3).



> Mention of character death

Jun walked slowly into his room and sat on his favourite armchair while looking at the garden that could be seen from the balcony of his room. He smiled when he remembered how Sho loved the scenery from the balcony. They would sit at the balcony while having their tea or just chattering or when Jun talked about his day and Sho would listen to his story or vice versa. Jun reached for the album that had been on the coffee table beside his armchair. He opened it and smiled when he saw a photo of him and Sho. His finger caressed the photo of Sho – smiling widely beside him.

“Hey old man, it’s been a year since you left me. Only God knows how I miss you. Wait for me, Sho. I’ll join you when the time comes” he whispered as he stared at the sky. There’s a footsteps coming near him and Jun smiled when he saw his granddaughter walked toward him. Shiori really looked like Sho. She’s like the female version of Sho – especially when she smiled.

“I knew that you will be staring at this” Shiori said as she took the photo album from Jun. Jun smiled as he patted Shiori’s hair.

“What else can I do? I can only stare at his pictures now – till the time we’ll meet again”

Shiori held Jun’s hand and patted it.

“You really love jii-chan. If only I have a love similar to the one that both of you have. It would’ve been perfect”

“One day – one day, you will meet your fated one and you’ll have the love that you always yearn for. Trust me”

“Is it the same for you and Jii-chan?”

Jun smiled and nodded. Shiori stared at her grandfather’s eyes. She could see the love in his eyes as he looked at the photo in his hand.

“Hey, jii-chan! Why don’t you tell me how did you and Sho jii-chan met each other? I tried asking papa about it but he said that Sho jii-chan would always avoided that topic and never tell him about it”

Jun chuckled.

“It’s because that idiot would always be embarrassed to talk about it”

“Eh? Jii-chan is a shy person? I never knew that!”

“You know – he can never say ‘I love you’ properly. His face would always be deep red whenever he said it”

Shiori laughed as she looked at Jun with sparkled eyes.

“Come on, jii-chan! Tell me about your love story. I want to hear it!”

*****************************************************

Jun walked into the music store. He wondered around the store, looking for any CDs or DVDs that picked his interest. Just when he was reaching for a particular DVD, another hand also reaching for it and both of them ended up holding at the same DVD. Jun turned to look at the other person.

“Ah, sorry! You can have it” the other person said.

“No, it’s okay. You can have it. I was just looking around” he said, bowing and walked away. Jun didn’t forget to take a peek at the stranger while he looking around the other section. From his observation, he concluded that the stranger was around his age. His eyes followed the stranger as he went to the cashier and paid for the DVD.

******************************************

“Eh? That’s how you met Sho jii-chan? That’s so romantic!” Shiori said in excitement. Jun chuckled. Shiori beamed at her grandparent and she reminded him of Sho’s excited face when he heard something interesting.

“So? What happen next? Did you follow him?”

Jun shook his head.

“Eh? Why?”

“Why? Maybe because I don’t really have an interest in him at that time”

“Come on! Tell me how you guys got together”

*******************************

Jun was sitting at the café while reading his favourite book when someone approached him. He was surprised when he saw the ‘DVD guy’ standing across him.

“Urm – there’s no empty table – and if you – don’t mind – can I seat here?” he asked.

“Sure!”

‘DVD man’ sat across him and started to open his newspaper. Jun was shocked to notice that there were three newspaper and ‘DVD man’ kept on flipping through the newspapers while sipping his coffee.

“Err – did I disturb you? I can move –“

“No! I was just thinking that you read many newspapers”

‘DVD man’ laughed and Jun made a mental note that he really loved the sound.

“It’s because I’m a freelance journalist. It’s important to be up to date. By the way, you look familiar”

Jun smiled and shrugged his shoulder.

“People always say that to me”

‘DVD man’ clicked his finger.

“Ah! At the music store! Right? You’re the DVD guy!”

Jun chuckled and nodded.

“I’m Sakurai Sho”

“Matsumoto Jun”

************************************

Jun was on the way to the library when he saw Nino was talking with Sho. In the middle of the walk, they bid goodbye to each other. Sho walked into the library while Nino went to get Jun. Jun was still surprised to see Sho in his university.

“Nino, who were you talking to just now?”

“Oh, that? Sho-chan. He’s our senior from Economics”

“I thought he’s a journalist” Jun muttered.

“Uhm. He works part time as a journalist. Why?”

Jun shook his head, bid goodbye to Nino and walked into the library. He noticed that Sho was buried behind his economics books. He took one book about Shakespeare and walked toward Sho, standing across the table until Sho noticed him.

“Mind if I sit?”

Sho shook his head and smile. They sat together, reading their books in silence.

“Want to get something to eat?” Sho asked. Jun nodded and both of them walked out from the library together.

**********************************

Sho brought Jun to his favourite soba stall near the campus. He claimed that it served the best soba ever. They got into the restaurant, ordered soba and had a chat. Jun was amazed on how fast they got familiar with each other and how he felt comfortable being with Sho.

“I never knew that you’re my senior!”

Sho chuckled.

“It’s because we’re in different department”

“Maybe” Jun said as he slurped his soba. He looked at Sho with wide eyes.

“It’s delicious!”

Sho laughed.

**********************************

Ever since the meeting at the library, Sho and Jun had started spending time together. Sometimes, Sho would take Jun to his favourite restaurants or cafes and they will spend time together – reading books or just had a conversation. There’s time that Jun would tag along to the gym and both of them would exercise together. They even met each other friends – apart from Nino who was obviously their mutual friend. Through Sho, Jun met with Ohno – a senior from Arts department and Jun introduced his childhood friend, Aiba to Sho. Sometimes the other three will join them in the café but mostly it only Sho and Jun.

****************************

Jun was aware of his feeling toward Sho but he didn’t have the courage to say it out loud. He was afraid of rejection and any other consequences. Nino and Aiba had told him to just tell Sho about his feeling but he had rejected the idea. It’s been three month since they knew each other. Jun was hoping that something will happen but it seemed like it just a hope.

“You know, Sho-chan is the most oblivious person I have ever known. Unless you tell him about your feeling or both of you will remain friends forever. That guy might be smart but he’s the slowest whenever it concerns love matter” Nino said while munching a snack.

“I have to agree with Nino-chan though” Aiba added.

Jun sighed.

“I can’t confess if I’m not sure if he likes man or not!”

“That’s the risk that you must take, J. Even I have no idea about his sexual preference, either he straight, homo or bi”

Jun rolled his eyes at Nino’s statement.

***********************************

It’s their movie night and Sho dropped by at Jun’s house as usual. Jun had prepared some snacks for them to eat while watching the movie. Both of them sat in the living room – enjoying the movie. Jun could feel that Sho was very close with him and his heart was beating frantically. Their hands touched when both of them reached for the popcorn at the same time. As if there’s electric shock, both withdrew their hand immediately. They stared at each other. Jun gulped down his saliva when he noticed how intense Sho’s stare on him. He couldn’t remember who started it but when he finally realized it, their lips were touching. The kiss broke and Sho caressed Jun’s cheek, smiling.

“Sho-kun, I – I love you”

“Me too, Jun” Sho said and kissed Jun again.

“I have something else to confess” Jun said. Sho stared at him.

“When we met at the café, I was pretending that I didn’t recognize you”

Sho smiled. “That makes two of us. I recognized you too and it’s the main reason I chose to sit with you”

****************************************************

Jun stared at the mirror. He observed his appearance and nodded slightly when he was satisfied with his looks. The door bell was ringing and he immediately went to the door. Once the door was opened, it revealed a gorgeous Sakurai Sho – standing at the hallway, clad in white V-neck shirt with black jacket on top and a pair of jeans. Jun gulped down at the breathtaking sight.

“You look great” Sho said and he meant what he had said. His heart had stopped beating for a moment when Jun opened the door and revealed himself. Jun looked stunning in his black shirt with a jean jacket on top and black trousers.

“You too”

“Ready to go?”

Jun nodded. He went inside the house to take his wallet, phone and keys before closing and locked the door.

****************************************

They went to watch a movie. Sho had booked tickets for them. Both of them went to line up for the popcorn and Sho noticed how some girls were whispering and pointing at Jun. He closed their distance and pretended like nothing had happened when Jun looking at him. Then, they walked into the hall. Somehow, Sho couldn’t focus on the movie. His mind kept on thinking about Jun. They had their first kiss before they even confessed to each other and somehow the way the kiss happened was weird. In his mind, it should happen step by step. His eyes lingered on Jun who was focusing on the movie. His eyes stopped at Jun’s beautiful hand and Sho lifted his hand to touch it.

“Do you want some popcorn?” Jun asked and Sho put his hand down immediately.

“Huh?”

“Popcorn?”

“Uhm – sure”

Sho took some popcorn and munched them rather upset as he glanced at Jun’s hand.

“The movie was good right? I like the message” Jun said as they walked out from the cinema. Sho blinked his eyes as he stared at Jun in confusion.

“Message? Uh – me too”

“Do you even focus on the movie?” Jun asked, frowning. Sho seemed weird and – distracted.

“Sure. Let’s get something to eat? There’s an Italian restaurant that serves very good pasta. Why don’t we go there?”

Jun nodded and they walked to the said restaurant.

***********************************************

After having their lunch, both of them decided to take a long walk at the park, admiring the sakura which had just blossoming. While walking, Sho kept on eyeing Jun’s hand, waiting for the right timing to hold it but he didn’t has enough courage to hold the hand. Out of the blue, he felt warmth around his hand and when he looked at it, Jun was holding it. He turned to look at Jun, wide eyes.

“You’ve been thinking about this right?” Jun asked as he lifted their intertwined hands and smiled. Sho blushed and smiled sheepishly while looking at Jun. Jun chuckled as they continued walking along the walkway.

“I never thought that my hand could distract you from the whole movie. I’m flatter, Sho” Jun teased.

“Shut up!” Sho mumbled as he tightened his hold on Jun’s hand. A smile never left his face.

**********************************

Jun didn’t really remember how he ended up living together with Sho. It just that he started to feel that he had spend less time in his own house and most of his things could be found in Sho’s house. Most of the time, they would spend their time together in Sho’s house, either making out or just having a nice time reading books together. It’s one of the days where they would sit on the couch with books in each of their hands and just quietly reading the book that Sho asked Jun about living with him.

“Are you sure about this?”

Sho smiled and nodded as he put the bookmark and closed his book.

“I wouldn’t ask if I’m not sure about it”

They did just that.

***********************************

A week later, Jun had moved into the house and they started living together. Somehow Jun liked the feeling of them being together. He didn’t have to rush back to his house like he always did whenever he slept at Sho’s house before and Sho would be beside him every single morning. Jun would never tell Sho about this but he loved watching the latter’s sleeping face whenever he woke up earlier than Sho. Just like every single morning that he woke up earlier, Jun turned to his right side and put his head on his hand as he looked at Sho. His other hand caressed Sho’s hair and he smiled when Sho stirred. He leaned forward and trailed butterfly kisses on Sho’s face – making the latter to open his eyes.

“Morning, sleepy head”

“Morning” Sho replied with a small smile and sleepy eyes as he twirled around and put his hand around Jun’s torso and trying to go back to sleep.

“Going back to sleep?” Jun whispered. Sho nodded slowly.

“It’s your fault that I can’t sleep properly last night” he mumbled in a sleepy voice. Jun laughed. He kissed Sho’s hair before sliding downed the bed and headed to the bathroom.

***************************************************

Shiori smiled as she listened to the story. She loves how his grandfather’s eyes would be sparkled and how he smiled fondly as he recalled the memories. She rested her head on Jun’s lap and Jun caressed her hair fondly.

“Hey, jii-chan –“

Shiori lifted her head and stared at Jun. Her eyes were beaming with curiosity.

“Who’s the one who proposed? Is it you or Sho jii-chan?”

“Who do you think?” Jun teased her. Shiori frowned as she thought about it.

“Sho jii-chan?”

Jun chuckled and nodded slightly.

“Really? How long you’ve been together when he proposed?”

“Maybe after three years? When both of us were financially stable”

*******************************************

Sho had brought Jun for a fancy dinner. He had secured a big deal for his company and he wanted to celebrate it. After all, both of them were busy with their works that they hardly spend time together. Their table was set in a secluded area, giving them more privacy than other customers. A waiter came and brought a bottle of wine and poured it into their glasses. Jun raised his eye-brows as he looked at Sho.

“It seemed like you’ve prepared everything. Tonight must be special” he said. Sho smiled. He raised his glass and they made a toast. The waiter was back with their appetizers.

“Every single time that I spend with you is special” Sho said and winked at Jun once the waiter had left. Jun couldn’t help but blushed. They ate while talking about their works, the funny stories that happened at their workplace and Jun laughed so hard when Sho told him that Ohno had been locked up in the photocopy room because he had fallen asleep inside and nobody had the slightest idea that he was in the room.

“He spends the night in the room until a guard comes and unlock the door the next morning” Sho said, still laughing whenever he thought about the story. The waiter was back again with their dessert and Sho’s laughter subsided. He stared at Jun nervously when he noticed that Jun had been quiet. Jun was staring at his dessert plate and his eyes darted between the plate and Sho. He stared at the writing that had been written with chocolate sauce around the plate.

Will you marry me?

Jun’s eyes were beaming as he nodded. A wide smile appeared on Sho’s face as he took Jun’s hand and slipped the ring around Jun’s long finger.

****************************

The wedding was held in a small hall in the suburb. Only relatives and close friends were being invited. The wedding party was held in the garden outside the hall. Aiba, Nino and Ohno sat together as they sipped their champagne.

“I was thinking Jun would make their wedding to be wedding of the year” Nino said as he looked around the garden. Aiba chuckled.

“Something like an extravagant wedding?”

Nino nodded and both of them chuckled.

“I’m just glad that everything goes well for them” Ohno said as he watched Jun and Sho who were cutting the wedding cake. Nino and Aiba smiled.

****************************************

People said that the love usually gone or faded after marriage. However, it’s not the same for Jun and Sho. Sure, they had their own bad marriage moments but the good usually overcome the bad and they were happy with their life. Jun and Sho were content with their life. It’s been months since they were married and Jun was shocked when Sho suddenly suggested something that he would never think about.

“Changing our surname?” Jun asked, frowning. Sho nodded.

“But why?”

“I just think that it’s equal to do so. What do you think?”

“That’s depend on the name that you have in mind”

Sho grinned as he wrote something on a piece of paper.

“Sakumoto?”

Sho nodded. “Saku from Sakurai and Moto from Matsumoto”

“Sakumoto Jun. Somehow it sounds funny” Jun chuckled. Sho pouted when Jun laughed at him.

*******************************

Jun and Sho went out for their monthly date (as Sho called their monthly trip to the shopping mall). Both of them strolled along the shopping complex and walked into their favorite stores, looking for something that interest them. Sho was waiting for Jun who was trying some clothes when a small boy aged around five years old walked toward him.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Sho asked.

“Kira”

“Kira-chan, how old are you?” Sho asked as he pulled the boy closer and bent down to talk with him.

“Five”

Jun who had finished trying the clothes walked out from the changing room and saw that Sho was playing with Kira. He mimicked some cartoon characters and laughed when Kira laughed. Jun smiled fondly at the sight. He knew Sho’s fondness of children and deep inside his heart, he wanted a child too.

“Kira!” A voice called out.

“Ah, mama! Bye ji-chan!” Kira said and hugged Sho before he ran toward his mother. Sho smiled fondly as he waved goodbye. Jun walked toward Sho.

“What a cute boy” he said. Sho smiled and nodded. He looked at his husband.

“How are the clothes?”

Jun shook his head and both of them headed out of the shop.

***************************************

Jun had been acting weird and Sho was worried. Therefore, he decided that both of them needed to talk. He approached Jun who was lost in his own thoughts and touched his shoulder, smiling tenderly when Jun looked at him. Sho sat beside Jun on the couch, holding his hand and caressed his cheek.

“You look distracted lately. Willing to share with me?” he asked tenderly. Jun let out a sigh. He played with his fingers as he stared at Sho.

“I don’t know – after I saw you played with the kid at the mall, I have this weird feeling that I want a child. A child that would make our family complete”

“After that, you started to think that there’s no way it’ll be possible because we both men and we can’t conceive a child. Then, you’ll get depress and this husband of yours were worried”

Jun pouted.

“I’m serious and you’re making fun of me” he grumbled. Sho laughed as he pulled Jun for an embrace. Jun felt calm as he rested his head on Sho’s chest and listened to his heartbeat.

“How about we find a surrogate mother?” Sho said. Jun looked at him, eyes widen in disbelieved with what he had just heard. Sho smiled.

“I want a child too”

*************************************************************

Through Aiba, Sho and Jun had been introduced to an IVF clinic that offered an opportunity for couple like them to have a child since the clinic had their own egg bank. They chose their surrogate mother and both Sho and Jun together with their surrogate mother listened to the explanation from the doctor. They had decided to involve in every procedure that the surrogate mother needed to go through. During her medical work up, Sho and Jun were there to watch and to accompany her too.

Sho and Jun had given their sperms for the fertilization process and both of them decided that they didn’t want to know whose sperms that succeed. The embryos then were implanted in the surrogate mother’s uterus. Through a mutual agreement, the surrogate mother will be living with Sho and Jun during his pregnancy period. She was also kept under an intensive care to make sure the success of the pregnancy.

She’s already in the second trimester of the pregnancy. Sho and Jun were delighted when the doctor had confirmed that they would be getting a twins. Every night before going to bed, the couple would visit their surrogate mother and talked with their babies.

On the day of the birthing, they had decided that they will be in the labor room with her. Both of them held her hands, giving support for her. Tears were streaming down their faces when they first heard the crying sound of their children. Jun wiped the sweat on her face and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you so much” he whispered. The nurses came and gave the babies to Sho and Jun. They kissed their babies cheek and whispered. “Welcome to the world, my little ones”

********************************

Shinji and Shiina were two energetic babies. If Shinji cried, Shiina will follow suit and vice versa. Despite the lack of sleep, Sho and Jun were thrilled and happy with their new experiences. Jun was carrying Shinji in his arm while Sho was making the milk. He then brought the bottle and gave it to Jun. Jun chuckled when he saw the way Shinji drank the milk.

“He’s a glutton, like you, papa” Jun teased, smiling fondly at his son. Both fathers stared at the little Shinji in his father’s arms when Shiina cried. Sho quickly walked to the cradle and took her into his arms.

“What’s wrong, Shi? Jealous of your brother?” he asked playfully and chuckled when he noticed that his daughter had fallen back to sleep in his arms. That night, both babies were sleeping on their fathers’ bed rather than in their own cradles.

********************************************

Sho woke up tiredly. Shinji had a bad fever and he’s kept on crying which mean there’s no sleep for him and Jun. He didn’t even surprise when he noticed that Jun was not sleeping beside him when he woke up in the morning. He dragged himself into the bathroom, washing his face, brushing his teeth and shower. Then, he put on clothes and went downstairs.

“Morning” Jun greeted him as he put the bread and butter on the dining table.

“Morning. How’s Shinji?” he asked sleepily as he had his breakfast. Then, he kissed Jun before walking to the door.

“Urm, Sho?”

“Huh?”

“You know, you might want to put on your pants first before going to work” Jun said and burst out laughing. Sho’s eyes widen as he looked at his bared legs. He ran upstairs and put his pants on before returning downstairs. Jun was still laughing when Sho came back to him.

“It’s not that funny! Stop laughing” Sho whined. He could see tears in Jun’s eyes as he was laughing and he couldn’t help but smiled at him.

“I can’t believe that you forgot to wear your pants” Jun said as he wiped the tears in his eyes.

“You should point it out when you saw me walking to you in the kitchen, not when I’m about to leave” Sho said as he walked toward Jun and wrapped his hands around his waist. He pulled Jun closer to him until their bodies met each other.

“It wouldn’t be fun if I did that” Jun whispered as he trailed kisses on Sho’s face. Sho’s hand trailed down and squeezed Jun’s butt cheek as they kissed. Jun expressed his protest with a moan and the kissed was going deeper as he bit Sho’s lower lip, asking for an access into his mouth. Sho brought his hands under Jun’s shirt and pinched the nipple while playing with another one. It’s been too long. They rarely had time for each other after the babies came into their life and both of them missed this. Jun’s hand trailed lower and when he was about to unbutton Sho’s shirt, a loud cry could be heard. They sighed and laughed as they make their ways upstairs, to the babies’ room.

“Good timing, babies” Sho muttered as he walked toward Jun who was holding Shinji in his arms. Sho put his palm on Shinji temple to check on his temperature.

“I think his fever is gone” he said and smiled at Shinji who was looking at him. Jun gave Shinji to Sho and went to take the thermometer. He put it around Shinji’s armpit and let out a sigh of relieved when his temperature was back to normal.

“Are you going to the office today?” Sho asked and Jun shook his head. Ever since it was confirmed that they will be having babies, Jun had decided to work from home since it’ll be easier for him to take care of their children.

**************************************

“Eh? That’s why the family surname is Sakumoto? I never knew that!” Shiori said in disbelieved. Jun laughed.

“Trust your Jii-chan to come out with something like that”

“If he didn’t change the surname, I guess you’ll be a Sakurai then?” Shiori said, tilting her head a bit. Jun nodded. Shiori looked at Sho’s picture in the album and then she looked at Jun. She could always notice the glint of sadness in his eyes whenever he looked at the picture. She smiled lovingly at Jun.

“You really loved jii-chan, right? I still remember how you would always be by his side when he was sick”

Jun smiled bitterly when he remembered the day Sho had fallen sick.

************************************

It’s been years since they were married. Shinji and Shiina had both grown up into fine adults. Shinji, a graduate from Keio, following the footsteps of his fathers now working in an international company as one of the managers while Shiina, a graduate from Waseda University was an editor in one of the famous fashion magazines in Japan. Sho and Jun were proud with their children. They first realized that Shinji and Shiina were grown up when Shinji brought his girlfriend to meet them. Six months after the meeting, Jun and Sho were busy planning a grand wedding for their son.

“As expected of the Sakumotos” Nino snicker when he went to talk with his best friends. Somehow the name always amused him. Jun rolled his eyes and watched Shinji and his bride who were exchanging their vows.

“Daddy!” Shiina called him and Jun turned to look at his daughter. The smile on his face faded when he saw that she was walking with a man. He patted Sho’s hand, signaling him about the stranger who was walking toward them.

“Is he her boyfriend?” Sho whispered, carefully eyeing the stranger. Jun shrugged. “Could be”

“Papa! Daddy! I want you to meet someone” Shiina greeted them cheerfully while the man seemed a little bit nervous. Sho and Jun smiled but one could easily notice that their smiles are stiff as they eyed the stranger. Nino and Aiba tried their hardest not to burst out laughing at their friends’ reaction. They watched as Shiina and her boyfriend stood in front of Sho and Jun.

“This is my boyfriend, Tanaka Hiroshi”

“I am Tanaka Hiroshi. Nice to meet you” Tanaka said as he bowed. Sho and Jun nodded.

“Nice to meet you too, Tanaka-san” Sho said, smiling as sincerely as he could. They talked for awhile until Shiina excused herself and Tanaka since she wanted to introduce him to her twins brother.

“So?” Jun asked.

“I’m not sure about it. He seems nice but we just met him. That’s proving nothing” Sho said. He turned at Nino who was talking with Aiba and Ohno. “Nino, I need your help”

Nino smirked. “That guy’s background right? Got it!” he said.

****************************************

Sho gave the file that Nino had given him earlier to Jun. Jun opened the file and read the report that Nino had found about Tanaka Hiroshi. Sho sat beside his husband and looked at him.

“He’s clean” he said. Jun nodded.

“A son to a lecturer and an Ikebana teacher; graduated from Toudai and now working in an IT company”

“A perfect man, right? Or rather, an elite”

“Like a perfect match for Shi. But –,”

“We’re not happy” Jun finished Sho’s line and both of them nodded. Jun sighed as he reached for a photo album that he kept in the drawer of their bedside table. He opened the album and they both looked at the old pictures of the twins when they were small.

“Remember this?” Jun pointed at the picture of Shi in her princess outfit.

“It’s from her stage performance right? The one that she acted as Snow White”

“She forgot her lines in the middle of the play and started shouting for us” Jun said and they both laughed at the memory.

“It feels like I was just holding her tiny body yesterday and now, she already introduced her boyfriend to us. Time flies fast” Sho said.

“I won’t let that Tanaka get my daughter without a fight” Jun said with determination.

*****************************************

Jun and Sho had told Shiina to invite Tanaka for dinner because they ‘wanted’ to know him better. They even asked Shinji and his wife to come home for dinner, saying that there’s a family meeting. Shinji’s wife and Shiina were helping Jun in the kitchen while Shinji sat with Sho in the living room.

“I sense something fishy” Shinji said, looking at his father. Sho smiled, his eyes never left the newspaper.

“Ask your daddy” he said, smiling cunningly. The bell ringing and Shinji went to open it. A moment later, Shinji and Tanaka walked into the living room. Jun who was busy in the kitchen came into the living room and smiled at Tanaka.

“I brought red wine. Shiina said that you love wine” Tanaka said as he handed the wine to Jun.

“Oh, thank you so much!” Jun said as he instructed Shinji to bring the wine to the kitchen.

“Have a sit, Tanaka-kun” Sho said and Tanaka obeyed. Jun sat beside his husband. Both of them stared at Tanaka and they could totally sense that he was nervous and most probably uncomfortable with their stares. A moment later, Shiina walked into the living room and called them for dinner. Sho and Jun decided that the ‘interrogation’ had to wait for awhile. During dinner, Jun’s eyes never averted from Tanaka while Sho just totally enjoying his meal – totally forgotten about their plan to study Tanaka’s personality. Jun rolled his eyes when he noticed how Sho was gobbled down his food.

“Daddy, you’ve been staring too much” Shiina whispered when he noticed Tanaka was a bit uncomfortable. Shinji chuckled at his parent’s behavior.

“So, Tanaka-san. I heard that you work in an IT company” Sho said, trying to start a conversation – particularly because he wanted to calm him down and to divert Shiina’s attention from Jun because he was sure their daughter would be sulking later if she figured Jun’s motive.

“Ah, yes!”

Jun rolled his eyes when he noticed that Sho and Shinji were totally absorbed in conversation with Tanaka. He knew that his husband had started to like the guy.

**********************************

After dinner, Jun pulled Sho away from the other and cornered him in the kitchen. Sho smiled when he noticed Jun’s annoyed face and his intense stares.

“You’re totally taken to liking him” Jun stated.

“He seems – nice”

“Just because he entertains you when you talked about politics and business, doesn’t mean that he’s nice – we’re talking about Shi’s future here!”

Sho stepped forward and put his hands around Jun’s waist. He put his palm on Jun’s cheek.

“You need to relax” he said and leaned in to kiss Jun. Jun brought his hands around Sho’s neck and pulled him – deepen the kiss.

“Sakumoto-san –,”Tanaka froze at the kitchen’s door while Jun and Sho immediately broke themselves apart. Sho smiled at him while Jun looked like he would murder him for interrupting their intimate time. Tanaka gulped down his saliva due to the intense stare.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to disturb – it just that Shiina asked me to call you –“

“It’s okay. That’s remind me – me and my husband – both of us have something to talk with you. Let’s talk outside, shall we?” Sho said. Tanaka nodded as he followed Sho toward the garden with Jun following them from behind. Three of them sat around the table.

“Relax” Sho said, chuckling when he noticed Tanaka’s restlessness. “There’s something that I want to ask you” Sho continued and his eyes told that he was in his serious mood. Finally, Jun thought when he noticed it.

“Did your parents know about Shi? I mean, that she has gay fathers?”

Tanaka nodded.

“Are they okay about this? We knew that your mother is an Ikebana teacher and I’m sure that she must value the traditional values so much. Is she okay about this?”

“Yes. She’s okay about this. Shiina had told her everything when they first met each other”

“Are you telling the truth? Because I can ask someone to investigate about this –,” Jun interrupted.

“It’s the truth!” Tanaka said. He then went to kneel down. “I love Shiina and since the first time I saw her, I knew that she’s the one for me. Therefore, please let me marry her! I promise that I would take care as her!”

Jun and Sho looked at each other. Jun let out a heavy sigh as he got up and walked toward Tanaka, asking him to get up.

“I promise that I would beat the hell out of you if you make her cry” Jun muttered. Tanaka looked at Jun in confusion. Sho smiled.

“That’s his way of saying ‘please take care of our daughter’”

****************************************

Sho looked around the house and there was no sign of Jun. He looked at the garden and Jun was not there either. Then, he heard some noise from upstairs. He climbed the stairs and the noise was coming from Shiina’s room. He opened the door and smile when he saw Jun was sitting on the bed while browsing through old album. He walked toward him and sat beside him. He wiped the tears that were streaming down Jun’s cheeks.

“You’re ugly when you’re crying” he teased him and Jun pouted.

“I know that Tanaka would surely take my daughter away from me” Jun mumbled as he stared at Shiina’s wedding picture. Sho smiled.

“She looks like a princess”

Jun nodded. “I miss her already” he said, caressing the picture. Shiina had followed her husband to England after the wedding since Tanaka had been promoted to handle his company’s branch there. Sho smiled when he remembered the day Tanaka and Shiina told them about the news. Jun was really furious when he heard it and Tanaka was really lucky that Jun didn’t cancel the wedding so that he could keep Shiina by his side.

“This house seems quiet. I guess that it just me and you now, old man” Sho said, resting his head on Jun’s shoulder. Jun smiled.

“I’ll bother you for life” he continued and Jun chuckled.

“The same goes to me, old man”

*****************************************

Their life had been perfect. They completed each other and they suited each other so well. During his lifetime, Jun had never thought that he would find someone like Sho who would make his life complete. Someone who would love him like Sho did. He never or rather he couldn’t imagine what would his life be without Sho by his side. When the doctor told him that Sho was gone after being ill and bedridden for two weeks, Jun felt like his whole surrounding was dark. Tears streaming down his face as he went to hug Sho’s cold body and kissed the lips that would always showered him with kisses and the eyes that always stared at him tenderly.

“Rest in peace, my love. One day, we’ll be together again and will never be separated again” Jun whispered.

***********************************

Jun didn’t realize that he was crying until Shiori took a tissue and wiped his tears. Jun chuckled.

“This is embarrassing” he said as he took the tissue and wiped his tears. Shiori shook her head and smiled.

“It’s beautiful. Your love is beautiful, jii-chan. Both of you are lucky to have such love”

**********************************

“Jun”

Jun woke up from his slumber when he heard a faint sound calling his name.

“Jun”

“Sho?”

Jun stared at the man who sat at the edge of his bed. Sho smiled and nodded.

“I’ve come to pick you” Sho whispered, finger stroking Jun’s cheek lovingly. Then, Jun saw a bright light. Sho stood up and held his hand toward Jun. Without any hesitation, Jun took his hand and they walked toward the bright light together.

*******************************

Shiori walked toward her grandfather’s room and opened the door. She then walked to the balcony where Jun would always spend his time there during his lifetime, and looked upon the sky. She smiled when she noticed two bright stars were shining.

“I’m sure that you’re happy now since both of you can finally be together again” she whispered.


End file.
